A Girl Worth Chasing
by One Dance With The King
Summary: Daichi/Najika oneshot. Najika is hurt when she sees Akane and Daichi kissing, but runs away before she realizes what was really going on. Will she let Daichi explain? Cute/fluffy oneshot.


***This is before Sora died***

**I leaned against a tall oak tree. The leaves rustled above me in the soft breeze as I tried to pretend I couldn't see the obnoxious group of girls to my left. They would look at me, then giggle, then look again, then giggle even **_**more**_**. But I was waiting for Najika.**

**To occupy my time, I tried to create scenarios in my head where I would be the big hero that would swoop in and save Najika before Sora even knew she needed saving. Then, as we strolled off into the sunset, I would look back and just smirk at him. I could already taste the revenge, and it was **_**extremely **_**sweet.**

"**Daichi!!" a girlish voice called.**

**I snapped back into reality and craned my neck, searching the crowds for Najika. My face dropped when I realized it wasn't Najika that had called my name. It was Akane. I really didn't have the energy to take her little dramas right now. Especially after what she did to Najika.**

"**Hi!" she said brightly.**

**I mumbled something that may or may not have resembled "hello" and turned my head toward the line of trees in the distance, hoping that my obvious disinterest would drive her away. It didn't.**

"**What's wrong?" she asked softly, placing her hand on my arm.**

**I squeezed my hand into a fist and tried to control the flaming urge to shrug her hand off. It felt so…wrong.**

"**Nothing," I replied crisply.**

**I could tell from the look on her face that she finally picked up on the fact that I didn't want to talk to her right now. Her comforting smile faded and her eyes filled with sadness. She took her hand back and started to turn, but she then spotted Najika, who had just skipped gracefully out of the two glass doors. She waved sweetly when she spotted me and started to head in my direction.**

**Akane turned back to me, jealousy flaming in her eyes. Just as I was about to say something to her, to tell her to leave me alone for good, she grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. My eyes snapped open even wider and I struggled to pull away. Akane finally let go and looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.**

"**Don't you like me, Daichi?" she sobbed.**

**I sighed. I was done sugar-coating. "No, Akane. I'm sorry."**

**Her sobs became louder as she ran off. I felt like a complete jerk. Not only did I hurt Akane, I hurt my dear, sweet Najika. Oh no. **_**Najika!!**_

**I whipped my head around, my eyes scanning the sea of people as a computer goes through codes. In the distance I could just barely see the image of a particular girl racing off into the woods. Oh no. She saw us. What have I done?!**

**Without wasting another second I darted down the hill and towards the trees. It's a good thing I took up basketball rather than piano lessons. Strong fingers wouldn't help in the least right now.**

"**Najika!!" I called.**

**I was right on her tail now. I knew she could hear me, she just refused to answer me. Little snot ball. Beautiful, amazing, adorable snot ball. All she has to do is stop and let me explain! Simple! But no, she has to lead me on a wild goose chase.**

**My legs were getting sore and my breathing was becoming more and more labored. Unless this girl has some kind of track history that I don't know about, she's going to have to stop soon.**

**Right I was. When I sprinted around a corner on the trail, Najika was leaning against a birch tree with her hands on her knees looking less than thrilled to see me. I felt so **_**horrible**_**!**

"**Najika please!" I panted. "Just…let…me…explain."**

"**What." she spit. Tears brimmed her gorgeous eyes.**

"**I was waiting for you when Akane came up to me. I didn't really want to talk to her but I didn't want to be mean either so I said hi. Then I don't even know how it happened but she just…just…**_**kissed me!" **_**I said, disgusted even remembering it. "I pushed her away and was really upset. Upset that she would do that, upset that I had to hurt her, and, most of all, upset that I hurt **_**you!**_**"**

**She looked up at me, her untrusting eyes still dripping with salty tears. The only thing I could do was stare into her eyes, my face radiating true honesty. She sighed heavily and looked me square in the face.**

"**Daichi, I love you." she said very seriously.**

**The shock of the moment must have been evident in my expression. I thought she would be upset. Angry. But then again, it's not very often that I've seen Najika angry for more than a few moments.**

"**Whaa-" I asked, thoroughly confused.**

"**I love you," she said again. "You were honest with me. And I could tell that you really felt bad about what happened. And you chased me all the way down here just to tell me all of that! No one's ever done something that sweet for me before…" she said quietly, her eyes filling with tears again. But this time, they were different kinds of tears.**

"**Oh, Najika, you silly monkey," I whispered, taking her small hand into my own.**

**She gazed up at me through long eyelashes and I was sure that I had never seen anyone more beautiful.**

"**I love you…" I whispered in her ear, hugging her close to my body.**

**Her face was hidden against my shoulder but I could still tell she was smiling. Almost like a reflex, I smiled as well.**

"**Do me a favor?" she asked quietly.**

"**Anything," I answered quickly.**

"**Don't kiss any other girls…" she trailed off.**

**I chuckled, kissing her forehead softly. "Deal."**

**Hi! ^^**

**I really wanted to write another Daichi/Najika fanfic. My other one got soo many reviews and favorites! The only problem with that, though, is that I was a little disappointed with my writing in the other one. So I decided to give it another shot.**

**Do you like it? ^^ Review please!! :D**


End file.
